


Один

by TlokeNauake



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Drama, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:13:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22723747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TlokeNauake/pseuds/TlokeNauake
Summary: Он давно уже не ребёнок, но и слишком рано становиться взрослым никогда не хотел.
Kudos: 1
Collections: KHR - WTF Kombat 2020





	Один

**Author's Note:**

> Предупреждения: описание медицинской процедуры в антисанитарных условиях.  
> Примечание: фик является частью серии "Дороги, которые нас выбирают" (по мотивам челленджа "goretober-2019", тема “Стежки или шрамы”).

Гокудера приваливается спиной к холодной стене, зажимает рукой бок и осторожно дышит носом, пережидая приступ острой боли. Угораздило же нарваться на ублюдков. Пока убегал от них, сверкая пятками, нихрена не чувствовал, а вот сейчас накрыло.

Кровь просачивается между пальцев, капает на грязные, порванные в нескольких местах джинсы. И нет, это не мода такая — просто других у него нет.

Он возвращается в своё очередное временное убежище перебежками, постоянно оглядываясь и останавливаясь, чтобы передохнуть и проверить, нет ли за ним хвоста. Хотя, кому он нужен, кроме случайно попавшихся на пути упырей. Дверь в подъезд оказывается запертой, и он, кривясь от боли, ползёт до чердака по пожарной лестнице, чувствуя, как кровь стекает за пояс джинсов. Чёрт, похоже, придётся опять просить взаймы у синьоры Дженнино. Он ненавидит быть должным.

Гокудера перебирается через подоконник чердачного окна, спрыгивает на пол и наконец оказывается на своей территории. Какое-никакое, но это его жилище, пусть даже тут есть только грязный матрас, стол, колченогий табурет и куча взрывчатки по углам. Он плотно прикрывает оконные створки, ковыляет к столу и зажигает керосиновую лампу.

У Гокудеры нет других джинсов, зато у него есть динамит и аптечка — её он купил на гонорар с последнего дела. Мудаки-заказчики хотели наебать его с деньгами, но на этот раз он подстраховался — одной недели впроголодь ему хватило, теперь учёный. Правда, с практикой всё время таскать деньги с собой пора завязывать.

Задрав футболку, он рассматривает бок в треснувшем грязном зеркале. Рана на вид не такая страшная, как кажется по ощущениям — если бы сам по-глупому не подставился под нож, вообще отделался бы лёгким испугом, — но если ею не заняться сейчас, можно подхватить инфекцию, что в условиях, в которых он выживает, будет совершенно некстати.

Твою мать, ему только четырнадцать, а он уже, кажется, устал жить.

Гокудера тщательно моет руки, поливая себе из погнутого металлического ковша. Вода заканчивается, надо будет завтра пополнить запасы. Он снимает пропитанную кровью футболку и джинсы, вытаскивает из-под стола большой пластиковый ящик с плотно закрытой крышкой: в нём он хранит чистые вещи, всякую нужную мелочь, аптечку, посуду и еду — чтобы крысы не добрались. Расстилает на столе клеёнку и раскладывает на ней всё необходимое.

Гокудера зажимает зубами металлическую ложку и прикладывает проспиртованную марлю к ране. Острая, жалящая боль прокатывается по телу, он глухо стонет, до скрипа сжимая чулюсти, и почти перестаёт дышать. Постепенно становится легче, но любое движение всё равно причиняет боль. Он матерится сквозь ложку и стиснутые зубы и бросает марлю в грязную кучу к окровавленным футболке и джинсам.

Искренне надеясь, что достаточно хорошо всё продезинфицировал, Гокудера цепляет кончиком иголки кожу с краю раны, потом с другого и протаскивает нитку, скрепляя. По его щекам текут слёзы, молчаливые и беспомощные. Он давно уже не ребёнок, чтобы плакать, но и слишком рано становиться взрослым никогда не хотел. Он зашивает сам себя, ночью, после потасовки с ублюдками, покусившимися на заработанными его горбом и руками деньги, сидя на грязном заброшенном чердаке самого обычного дома, а под ним, в квартирах, дети и взрослые мирно спят в чистых кроватях, целые и невредимые. Грёбаная несправедливость, почему так?

Гокудера уже почти не чувствует боли, все ощущения притупились, пока он, стежок за стежком, зашивает ножевое обычными белыми нитками. Он понятия не имеет, насколько это правильно — наверно, любой врач в ужасе наорал бы на него, но вариантов всё равно нет. Он затягивает узел, бросает иголку с ниткой на стол и, пошатываясь, идёт в другой угол. Разворачивает матрас и валится на здоровый бок, чувствуя, будто горит изнутри.

Он даёт себе два дня на выздоровление, хотя обычно все его раны удивительным образом затягиваются раньше. Гокудера понятия не имеет, почему, но пусть так будет и дальше.


End file.
